dayz_breaking_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Beretta M9
The Beretta M9 is a semi-automatic handgun, featured as a Sidearm in DayZ and DayZ Breaking Point. Overview The Beretta M9 or just M9 is the US military designation for the Beretta 92FS series, chambered in the 9x19mm Parabellum/Luger cartridge. It is a semi-automatic weapon, with a 15 round detachable magazine. It has seen widespread usage throughout the world, being used by Civilian, Police and even Military personnel. The Beretta 92FS/M9 does not have much in terms of interchangeability with other weapons. It can however utilise the Machine Pistol variants magazines, the Beretta 93R. Changes from DayZ to DayZ: Breaking Point In DayZ: Breaking Point, the Beretta M9 is largely unchanged. However with the new appearance of the 93R Magazines the Beretta M9 can utilize the larger 20 round magazines instead. This gives the weapon surprising effectiveness, that almost rivals the PDW class of sidearms. Tactics As the M9 is a 9mm weapon, it does relatively low damage per shot, it's only saving grace is the large capacity of 15 rounds and it's moderate rate of fire. The M9 is an excellent Zombie clearing weapon with it's high capacity and low noise, but should only be used against human players as a last resort. In addition, the M9 can utilize 93R magazines which house 20 rounds over the standard 15. This in turn can make it easier to rival some of the PDW's. Statistics Category: Pistol/Siderarm Rarity: Uncommon Spawn Location(s): Military, Barracks Damage: ~ 889 Blood Ammo: M9 Magazine 93R Magazine M9 SD Magazine Range: 80 m Zeroing: None Rate of Fire: Moderate Recoil: Moderate to High Noise: Moderate to High Firing Mode: Semi Attachments: - Alternate version(s): Beretta M9 SD Beretta M9 (Camo) Beretta M9 SD (Camo) Differences to the DayZ version: - Can accept 93R magazines in addition to M9 and M9 SD magazines. Largely unchanged. Variants There currently exist three different variants of the standard M9. *'Beretta M9 SD' A variant outfitted with a Sound Suppressor, removing the muzzle flash and reducing the gunshot report significantly. It is the 2nd quietest weapon, next to the Compound Crossbow and Hatchet. It can only utilise M9 SD magazines and the SD round it fires have increased bullet drop over range. This makes the weapon ideal for clearing Zombies but less effective versus players in direct combat. *'Beretta M9 (Camo)' A variant of the M9 with an Inoxidised Stainless Steel finish. It behaves very similar to the M9, the only difference being a cosmetic change. *'Beretta M9 SD (Camo)' A variant of the M9 SD with an Inoxidised Stainless Steel finish. It behaves very similar to the M9, the only difference being a cosmetic change. It too like the regular M9 SD is fitted with a Suppressor that eliminates muzzle flash and reduces noise. Trivia * The M9 in DayZ isn't as popular as the more common G17, which is far superior. However it's suppressed SD variant is far more useful. The same principle applies here in Breaking Point as well which the effect is doubled, with the addition of 93R Magazines.